Rath (Classic)
Rath is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance Ben as Rath Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes and black stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body as well as a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet. The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix is located in the center of his chest. In Heroes United, fur stuck out of Rath's arms, chin, and head, making his appearance more pronounced. In Omniverse, Rath looked similar to his Alien Force and Ultimate Alien appearance, but was more muscular, with longer and more pointed eyebrows which were completely black (except in his first reappearance). His fur appeared darker as well. In Secret of Dos Santos, Skurd fixes the Omnitrix error that made Rath naked by giving him an outfit similar to that of a luchador (a Mexican masked wrestler). Rath's luchador outfit has a green and black color scheme, consisting of black boots, black gloves, and a luchador mask. Rath's claws are now greyish-silver instead of black, and the Omnitrix is now on his luchador belt. Albedo as Negative Rath In Alien Force, Negative Rath looked exactly like Ben's Rath but had red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol was red as well. In Ultimate Alien, he lacked an Ultimatrix symbol. In Omniverse, Negative Rath has white fur instead of orange and has dark grey stripes. He now has clothing, just like Ben's Rath, though he lacks the mask and the tank top. He has black shorts, red gloves and boots, as well as a red belt with the Ultimatrix symbol on it. Mad Ben as Mad Rath Mad Ben's Rath has darker fur, orange eyes, and a hairstyle like his human form. He also has Mad Ben's Mad Max style silver plates with orange spikes on his shoulders, lower arms, and calves. The Omnitrix symbol is on a black panel on his chest and is colored orange. He is also slightly thinner than Ben Prime's Rath. RathHU.png|In Heroes United Negative rath af.png|Albedo as Negative Rath in Alien Force Negative_Rath_UA.png|Albedo as Negative Rath in Ultimate Alien negative rath.png|Albedo as Negative Rath in Omniverse Punk Ben's Rath.png|Mad Ben as Mad Rath Personality Rath's personality resembles that of Marvel Comics' Wolverine and a stereotypical professional wrestler. Rath almost always speaks in third person. Sometimes, when he becomes extremely angry, he mixes up metaphors (such as "a man's food is his castle"Con of Rath or "you just bit off an eye that's bigger than your stomach can chew").Above and Beyond He acknowledges they don't make sense, but still continues to use them anyway. Rath's muscle-over-brains mindset makes him needlessly argue with everyone around him. He even shouts at inanimate objects, like a hole he made in the ground, a stolen spaceship, gravity,Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing water,Gone Fishin' fire, the Omnitrix''Many Happy Returns'' and Ultimatrix''Hero Time'' for their malfunctions, the Proto-Tool's laser pointer, a giant ball of yarn,Catfight and a paper bag on his head, arguments of which were ridiculous and that occasionally lead him to harm both himself and others. His big mouth often gets Rath and his teammates into trouble, such as when Kevin tried to reach an agreement with Vulkanus, Rath began mocking the latter's defeats from them and called him "baby man", resulting in the negotiation downgrading into a fight. When Rath is angry at someone or something, he usually yells a sentence starting with, "Let me tell ya something" followed by the full name of the person, calling Kevin by his, or their position, labeling Khyber as "self-proclaimed greatest huntsman in the galaxy".Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 Rath is very fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to literally jump down Jarett's throat to rescue the Tiffin or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted him and his tray of food. Rath also doesn't make empty threats, as shown after saving the Tiffin and threatening to mutilate Jarett with rearrangement of his organs into a sweater if he started a war with the Lewodans, his low growl hinted he meant it. He also once outright stated he intended to hit Rojo in the head during a train robbery.Hit 'Em Where They Live Ben even agreed with Gwen's premonition that Rath would do something unthinkable if he ever went after J.T. and Cash upon learning about them taking credit for his heroics.Reflected Glory Rath has a lot of pride in his capabilities and himself, expressing bluntness or anger instead of gratitude when Gwen and Rook saved him on several occasions and denied needing enhancements from Skurd against Exo-Skull.Secret of Dos Santos Over time, Ben has gained slight control of himself as Rath. He once lowered his voice when talking to Gwen on the phone, even though he had two Forever Knights at his ferocious mercy, and mildly called her unempathetic response "harsh".Duped Because of Rath's extremely low intellect, Kevin can't help but mock or make fun of him. Despite the fact that Rath is supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, he is shown to be friendly towards the Tiffin, though not at first. Rath doesn't have a very good sense of humor, as he gets mad whenever someone mistakes him for a "kitty". Rath lacked the strong sense of shame his kind have, as he was always naked but had no shame.Food Around the Corner Ever since Skurd fixed the error with the Omnitrix that caused Rath to go naked, Rath is capable of speaking in Spanish. Albedo as Negative Rath Unlike Ben, Albedo has better control over his temper as Negative Rath because of his superior intellect. Powers and Abilities SZTWC (408).png|Enhanced Strength AKtR (74).png|Enhanced Speed/Quadrupedalism GfT (204).png|Wrestling Proficiency TBS (64).png|Strong Teeth HEWTL (72).png|Enhanced Durability PN775IM (147).png|Sharp Claws CoR (425).png|Shock Waves CoR (97).png|Powerful Roar Rath possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. This was shown by how he was able to easily dismember the Forever Knights' paramilitary tank via brute force and toss the still extremely large pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with minimal to no effort. Rath's strength also gives him an advantage in combat, allowing him to power his way through many opponents and smash through tough defenses. Rath's unbridled aggression gives him a psychological edge in combat. There are very few things that Rath fears and many opponents find it extremely difficult to beat him if he is fully enraged. Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry, his claws seem to grow larger. Rath's also has a very strong bite force, as he was able to easily shatter SevenSeven's blade with his teeth.The Big Story Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air with only a bit of dizziness as a result. He can also run very fast. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not one of the smartest of Ben's aliens, Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution, as seen when he used wrestling moves to defeat Manny and a Techadon robot.Greetings from Techadon Weaknesses Gone 18.png|Hydrophobia CF (92).png|Vulnerability to Feline Control FAtC (385).png|Sensitive Hearing PN775IM (167).png|Needless Ranting CoR (121).png|Uncontrollable Anger Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's main weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. He is also not quite adept for diplomatic approaches, particularly negotiations, and can make bad or difficult situations worse. Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also often convinces him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. Rath is scared of water, like most actual cats, but unlike actual tigers. Rath can be subdued by the Hephestan Neuro Grip. Rath has very sensitive hearing, which makes him vulnerable to loud piercing sounds, such as a certain sonic frequency signal. Being feline based, Rath can be controlled by people that have the ability to control cats, like Nyancy Chan. History |-|Alien Force= ;Ben *Rath first appeared in Con of Rath, where he was accidentally unlocked by Tiffin and Ben remained as Rath until Cicely took Tiffin away. Ben transformed into him a second time at the end of the episode telling Kevin that "Rath wanted a word with him." *In Above and Beyond, Rath defeated Manny. *In Vendetta, Rath battled some Forever Knights. ;Azmuth *In Primus, Azmuth as Rath was defeated by Vilgax. ;Albedo *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Rath jumped out of the Rust Bucket 2 to find Max. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame, Rath was seen on TV. *In Duped, Rath destroyed the Forever Knights' Plasma Beam Tank. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Rath defeated Rojo and her gang. *In Hero Time, Rath was beaten by Captain Nemesis in a race. *In The Big Story, Rath defeated SevenSeven. *In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Rath failed to stop Prisoner 775 from escaping in a stolen Plumber Ship, but was able to make it crash by taking pieces of the ship apart. *In Greetings from Techadon, Rath defeated a custom Techadon. *In A Knight to Remember, Rath fought the Flame Keepers' Circle members and tried to stop them escaping in a truck, but failed. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Rath saved Diane Farrah and later fought Alpha. ;Albedo *In Double or Nothing, Negative Rath battled Echo Echo and was defeated by Ultimate Echo Echo. ;Gwen *In Inspector 13, Rath was used by Gwen to defeat several Techadon Robots in Inspector 13's factory. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Rath appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In It Was Them, Rath battled Dr. Animo's mutant ants. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Rath fought Zed and was defeated by Khyber. *In Many Happy Returns, Rath saved Madison from a burning building. He then went back in to find her doll, and ran into Gwen and Kevin. *In Gone Fishin', Rath saved himself, Rook, and Max from a waterfall. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Rath destroyed an Incursean fighter ship. *In Food Around the Corner, Rath defeated Poltroon. *In Return to Forever, Rath defeated Tummyhead. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Rath battled the Circus Freak Trio who eventually defeated him and shot him out of their cannon. *In Catfight, Rath tried to fight Nyancy Chan, but was hypnotized to do her crimes with her. He later appeared three more times due to the Omnitrix remote control. *In Rook Tales, Rath tried to take off Young One's tail. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Rath and Lightning Volt battled Mad Way Big. *In Secret of Dos Santos, Rath, speaking Spanish and wearing clothes for the first time, defeated Exo-Skull. *In A New Dawn, Rath appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Mad Ben *In And Then There Were None, Mad Rath failed to capture No Watch Ben and was defeated by Fourmungousaur. ;Albedo *In Malgax Attacks, Negative Rath went Ultimate. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force= ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Con of Rath'' (first appearance; x2) *''Above and Beyond'' *''Vendetta'' ;Azmuth ;Season 3 *''Primus'' ;Albedo ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance; on TV) *''Duped'' *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Hero Time'' (selected alien was Jetray) ;Season 3 *''The Big Story'' *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Greetings from Techadon'' *''A Knight to Remember'' ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (x2) ;Albedo ;Season 3 *''Double or Nothing'' ;Gwen ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''It Was Them'' (first reappearance; intended alien was Swampfire) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (intended alien was Humungousaur) ;Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' (intended alien was XLR8) *''Gone Fishin''' ;Season 3 *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' ;Season 4 *''Food Around the Corner'' *''Return to Forever'' ;Season 5 *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' ;Season 6 *''Catfight'' (x4; unintended transformations; first time intended alien was Wildmutt) ;Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' (cameo) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Mad Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' ;Albedo ;Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' (cameo; goes ultimate) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Target: Rath'' *''One Man's Trash'' *''Hero Times Two'' ;Chapter Books *''Double Negative'' ;Ben 10: Omniverse *''Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!'' (Issue 6) ;Others *''Will Jarrett Have His Revenge?'' |-|Online Games= *''Heroes United'' *''TKO'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' Video Games Rath in CosD.png|Rath in Cosmic Destruction Rath_galatic_racing.png|Rath in Galactic Racing Rath_Exonaut.JPG.png|Rath Exosuit in Project Exonaut Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Rath appears as a playable alien in the game, as an exclusive for the Xbox 360 version. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Rath is a playable racer in the game. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Rath is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Project Exonaut Rath is a playable Exosuit of the Atlas Brigade on Project Exonaut. His Weapon Mod increases the width of the shot of the Ballista. Rath is available for purchase at level 10 for 750 coins. TKO Rath is a playable alien. Mobile Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Xenodrome (starter alien) Naming and Translations Etymology Rath's name is a misspelled version of "wrath", meaning fury and rage, a reference to his attitude and fury-based powers. Trivia *Dwayne McDuffie came up with Rath's personality. *Rath is both Eugene Son and Yuri Lowenthal's favorite Omnitrix alien, the latter of whom states that his love for the Appoplexian transformation is mostly because of John DiMaggio's voice acting for the character. *Rath is one of the most beloved aliens in the franchise, mostly due to his constant yelling, aggressive stupidity and his catchphrase, "Let me tell ya something...!" *Appoplexians have an advanced sense of shame and typically wear clothes, unlike Rath, who used to be naked all the time. **Rath was naked because of "a horrible error on the part of the Omnitrix". This error was eventually fixed by Skurd and the change became permanent. *Out of all of Ben's aliens, Gwen and Kevin find Rath the most entertaining and amusing due to his mediocre intelligence, occasionally joking about him behind his back or out of his earsight. *The Vreedle Brothers state Rath and other Appoplexians are much more aggressive and dimmer than they are. *Similar to Echo Echo and Atomix, whenever Rath executes wrestling moves, he names them after stars. *Sometimes, when Rath is about to fight, the sound of a WWE ring bell is heard. *In September 2011, FusionFall released Rath Nano. *Rath is replaced with 11-year-old Blitzwolfer in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. *Rath is the second alien in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien to not be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker; the first being Alien X. *Rath was the fourth alien to be manually unlocked by mistake in the Omnitrix; the first three being Cannonbolt, Wildvine, and Ditto, and the fifth being Atomix. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Eugene Son Derrick J. Wyatt Yuri Lowenthal Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males Category:Mad Ben Timeline